Cliché
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS16...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**Nombre del grupo: **Fanfiction Addiction.

**Nombre del OS: **Cliché

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Este One es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. Contiene leguaje adulto y sexo explicito.

**Pareja: **Edward e Isabella.

**Número de palabras: **3.919 sin contar notas de autor.

**One-Shot betado por Nachika Cullen.**

* * *

Estaba cansada. Era un milagro que su mala suerte no hubiese fallado a esta altura del día, el vagón del metro iba casi vacío, pero aun así iba de pie.

Su largo cabello iba hecho un desastre, su flequillo iba despeinado y unos rebeldes mechones se habían salido de su cola, sus ojeras evidenciaban lo mal que había dormido, su sonrisa era cansada y fingida; cerró sus ojos y un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios. Llevaba su brazo acalambrado y podía llegar a jurar que tenía la manilla marcada en su mano, sus pies ardían gracias a los altísimos tacones negros que llevaba, el metro lentamente fue bajando su velocidad, varios pasajeros bajaron y este quedó aun más vacío. Su cuerpo se reflejó en la puerta opuesta y lentamente abrió los ojos y vio la imagen en aquel vidrio, su vestimenta consistía en una falda negra ajustada hasta la rodilla, blusa blanca y sobre sus hombros caía un trench rojo.

El barrio de Chelsea era unos de los mejores barrios de Londres, algo que era inaccesible para ella, pero no para su jefe, el cual no veía desde hace casi un año. Le había pedido, no, le había obligado a ir hasta su _humilde_ casa para llevarle unos contratos de suma importancia, los cuales solo ella sabía de su existencia.

No había tenido oportunidad de verlo en casi un año y estaba sumamente feliz por eso… pero, hoy era el gran día.

Se giró lentamente y esperó a que las puertas del vagón abrieran. Salió rápidamente y sin dudarlo salió de la estación, el viento azotó su cara, su piel se erizó y entrecerró los ojos. Caminó hasta la esquina y giró hacia su derecha, su boca se abrió ligeramente de lo impresionada que estaba, las caras eran grandes y muy lindas, jamás en su vida había visto algo igual.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente admirando las calles, las personas y los automóviles. _¿Es que esta gente no pasa necesidades? _Se preguntó mentalmente. Dudaba seriamente de la respuesta y su traicionera mente la llevó a aquellos días en los que había comenzado a trabajar con su jefe.

_Había llegado tarde al trabajo, las estaciones de metro estaban colapsadas al igual que los taxis, el clima de Londres no le había favorecido en absoluto y se encontraba mojada de pies a cabeza. Cuando llegó a las instalaciones de aquel enorme edificio corrió hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón del piso treinta y dos con suma impaciencia. ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía, se mordía el labio con impaciencia y rogaba en su interior para que su jefe no la echara de una patada en la calle, de su sueldo dependía su hermana menor y mantener su hogar._

_Cuando al fin las puertas se abrieron entro corriendo, pero su valentía llegó hasta ese punto, ahí en gloria y majestad estaba su jefe, sentado en su silla con expresión molesta y malhumorada. _

—_Veo que se ha dignado a venir, señorita Swan, en algún momento pensé que tendría que ser mi propio secretario —dijo con ironía. _

—_Lo siento, señor Cullen —se disculpó—, pero el metro hoy estaba lleno y no encontré ningún taxi disponible. _

_Con expresión derrotada vio como su jefe se reía a carcajada. — ¿Quiere que le crea? —preguntó—. ¡Por favor! —alzó las manos—. No estamos en la edad de piedra, hoy en día nadie es pobre como para no tener dinero para un automóvil —se carcajeó._

_A la joven se le llenó el cuerpo de vergüenza, pero aun así no dijo nada… dejó que su jefe se fuera a su oficina, la cual podía llegar a jurar que era más grande que su departamento._

Isabella sintió que su cuerpo se tensó en el momento que visualizó aquella casa, que parecía mansión. Desde lejos se veía. Un nudo se formo en su estómago y su corazón se aceleró, su frente se cubrió de un helado sudor y sus vellos se erizaron.

Aceleró el paso y de un momento a otro se vio parada en el lumbral de la puerta. Alzó su mano y dudo en tocar, tomó una bocanada de aire y lentamente dejó su mano en la puerta, la empuñó y tocó dos veces.

Unos pasos acelerados de sintieron desde el otro lado, sentía el latido en sus oídos y en un pestañeo vio a una señora de mediana edad, baja de estatura y de piel morena. Vestía un conjunto negro que consistía en una blusa negra y una falda hasta por debajo de la rodilla de igual color, encima de esta traía un delantal blanco.

—Buenos días, señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —preguntó la mujer.

—Umh, sí… soy Isabella Swan, la secretaria del señor Cullen —se presentó.

—Oh, señorita el señor la está esperando.

La joven asintió sin decir más palabra. —Sígame, está en su despacho.

Al entrar a la casa la señorita Swan quedó impresionada, todo era meticulosamente de época. Nada parecía de este siglo, recorrió lentamente los sillones, sillas, mesas de centros, cuadros colgados y todo parecía venir del siglo pasado.

La señora le instó a sacarse el trench y colgarlo en un armario que estaba detrás de la puerta, al abrirla vio una considerable cantidad de abrigos, todos de hombre.

Siguió a la señora por un pasillo hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas de vidrio, el pasillo estaba decorado con un montón de y junto a ella había una grandísima escultura de la reina Isabel. Impresionada siguió su camino. Jarrones junto a las ventanas, adornos… que por muy pequeños que fueran sabía que significaban mucho. Le daba terror tocar algo y que este se estropeara.

—Señor, la señorita Swan ha llegado —dijo la señora. Sintió un par de murmullos hasta la voz de la empleada cuando venía acercándose. Isabella esperó paciente hasta que se le indicó que entrara.

Despacio avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta y lentamente entró en aquel cuarto, que resultó ser el despacho.

Ahí junto a la ventana estaba de espaldas el señor Edward Cullen, mirando por el gran ventanal, en su mano tenía un vaso con un líquido anaranjado. Vestía una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de tela negro, su mano izquierda estaba dentro de su bolsillo.

—Me complace que haya venido, señorita —se giró lentamente—. Es todo un placer tenerla en mi casa.

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, mostrando así sus dientes, sus párpados se entrecerraron ocultando así sus ojos de ella, el hipnótico azul, su cabello cobrizo estaba más crecido que todas las anteriores veces que se habían encontrado, pero el mismo desorden seguía igual. Su barba ligeramente crecida y un tono más oscuro que su cabello.

— ¿No me va a decir nada? —preguntó.

Isabella no quería hablar, temía que al hacerlo su torpeza sería peor que lo acostumbrado. Que su tartamudeo delatara lo nerviosa que se encontraba cada vez que él se le acercaba, que su sonrojo hiciera acto de presencia y la avergonzara aun más.

— ¿Le puedo llamar, Isabella? —preguntó.

Pero nuevamente no pudo contestar, así que solo asintió moviendo su cabeza.

—Vaya, veo que es muda —se rió de su propia broma.

—No, no… no es eso —balbuceó aquellas palabras y miró hacia el suelo.

Edward enarco una ceja. — ¿Entonces?

—No quiero hablar de ello, ¿podemos hacer lo que tenía planeado?

Edward avanzó hasta su escritorio y dejó el vaso. Le indicó a Isabella que se sentara en la silla que estaba a su lado, ella acató la orden y rápidamente se sentó dejando el maletín con los documentos encima de su regazo.

Miró sus uñas como si fueran lo más importante que existiera en ese lugar.

La respiración de Edward comenzó a acelerarse, salió del despacho y caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación, su respiración era errática, estaba nervioso. Había pasado casi un año desde que había estado con ante alguna presencia femenina, ya que su madre, hermana y empleada no contaban como tales.

La muerte de Katherine lo había dejado en un agujero del cual no podía salir. Soñaba todas las noches con su perfecto rostro, con su perfecto cuerpo, la extrañaba más de lo que alguna vez admitió.

Aquel accidente que marcó su vida, era solo el comienzo de lo que había tenido que pasar, los primeros días no había dormido nada… ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba como el vehículo había perdido la orientación y se había volcado, dejando así a su prometida muerta.

Extrañaba su cabello rojizo, sus ojos verdes y brillantes.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta bruscamente dejando su espalda pegada a ella, lentamente resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, encogió las piernas y las abrazó, tenía la boca abierta y jadeaba en busca de aire. Su corazón saltaba en su pecho y por un momento pensó que moría.

Se preguntaba cada noche que habría sido de su vida si Kate estuviera viva; se imaginaba con un pequeño hijo y felizmente casado.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y su cabeza chocó repetidas veces en la puerta.

Los minutos pasaron y Edward se levantó, cruzó la habitación rápidamente hasta llegar al baño, una vez ahí se desnudo y giró la llave para así dar paso al agua.

Mantuvo la mente en blanco y sintió como el agua helada caía por su cuerpo.

…

Mientras tanto en el despacho Isabella miraba sorprendida la puerta, en este momento el debería estar dándole consejos sobre cómo enviar esos contratos sin que nadie sospechara de su existencia. Pero la había dejado sola, se había ido sin una excusa.

Se levantó del asiento y miró atentamente el lugar, se parecía a la oficina de la presidencia del edificio en el cual trabajaba.

Suspiró. Esto era lo más normal que había visto en aquella casa, lo más moderno. Un enorme escritorio de roble, una silla de cuero, muebles de madera y un enorme sillón blanco en forma de "L". No había fotos, nada que le indicara quien era realmente ese señor que se hacía llamar su jefe.

Miró su teléfono móvil, llevaba más de media hora sola.

Se mordió el labio fuertemente, gesto que hacía cuando estaba dudosa. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que esto conllevaría, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación así perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Cuando ya había recorrido lo suficiente, pensó que jamás viviría en aquel lugar: era demasiado para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Cada paso que daba hacía un sonido de eco por todo el lugar. Cuando miró a su izquierda se dio cuenta que ese no era el jarrón que tenía el pasillo de vuelta hacia el despacho. Se asustó, comenzó a mirar frenéticamente hacia todos lados y no encontró nada conocido. Caminó hasta llegar al otro extremo y giró a su derecha, una puerta entreabierta le llamó la atención y se asomó ligeramente; su boca se abrió de asombro: un gigantesco piano negro de cola se hallaba en aquel lugar.

Empujó la puerta un poco más, hasta abrirla en su totalidad, con valentía se acercó hasta él. Lucía tan impecable que Isabella podía ver su reflejo en él.

La habitación tenía grandes ventanales, el suelo de madera se encontraba brillante, en una esquina había un sillón de dos cuerpos, al lado de este una pequeña mesita con un jarrón sin flores.

Se acercó lentamente.

Pasó su mano delicadamente por encima de la tapa, la cual cubría las teclas. Miró hacia atrás y acercó el banquillo, se sentó y con un suspiro, levantó la tapa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tocado una melodía.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente, sus dedos se posaron sobre las teclas, su dedo índice presionó una y al sentir el suave sonido que se producía, en la cara de la joven una pequeña sonrisa apareció. Sus dedos se movieron al ritmo de una suave canción que se componía en su cabeza.

—Hace años que no escuchaba que alguien tocara el piano tan bien como lo haces tú —señaló Edward.

Isabella asustada se levantó del banquillo, agachando la cabeza. Tomó su cabello con una mano y lo tironeó un poco.

—Lo siento, no quería ser una entrometida.

Edward asintió. —Era de mi abuela, ella fue la última en tocarlo.

La joven levantó la vista y se encontró con el profundo esmeralda de sus ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Se percató que se había duchado ya que su cabello estaba húmedo y su ropa era distinta. La camiseta blanca había sido reemplazada por una camisa azul marino, con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, sus mangas estaban dobladas hasta la altura del codo, su pantalón de tela negro. Sus brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho le hacían ver más casual que de costumbre.

—Será mejor que veamos esos documentos —dijo la señorita Swan pasando por su lado; al llegar a la puerta, se giró rápidamente indicando con su mano que le siguiera.

…

—Como verá, señorita, tiene que ser muy discreta… ya que es de vital importancia que esto no se salga de control —Edward se acomodó en su silla y apoyó su brazo en el escritorio.

—Sí, sí, señor.

—Bueno, tengo que informarle un detalle más —se quedó en silencio. En días anteriores ni siquiera había pensado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, incluso hasta hace un momento no lo sabía, pero al observar a su secretaria se decidió—: En un mes regreso a la oficina.

Con la mirada fija y los ojos dilatados se quedó Isabella, jamás había pensado que le daría una cosa así. Cada vez que tenían que hablar por motivos de trabajos, ella le preguntaba cuándo volvería a su oficina, pero él, testarudo y orgulloso, le decía que nunca.

— ¿Esto es enserio?

— ¿Ve que sonrío? —inquirió con cierta ironía.

La joven agachó la cabeza y negó despacio. Edward se levantó de la silla y le entregó un papel.

—Esto es por su discreción. Ha hecho más de lo que merezco.

Isabella, al observar el cheque doblado, le contestó: —No se preocupe señor Cullen, es mi deber.

—Puede decirme Edward cuando estemos solos —su sonrisa ladina apareció nuevamente dejando estupefacta a Isabella.

—No, no me siento cómoda con ello.

Se comenzó a pasear por todo el despacho hasta quedar tras su cuerpo.

—Entonces sería una lástima, me gusta demasiado mi nombre y usted no lo pronunciará —le susurró en su oído e hizo que la joven se sobresaltara.

—Sigo prefiriendo lo de señor.

—Creo que eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido.

La señorita Swan se levantó rápidamente provocando que su celular se cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente se agachó, pero una blanquecina mano se le adelantó. Al entregarle el celular rozaron sus dedos y su estómago se contrajo. Más de alguna vez había soñado despierta, pensando que él la tocaba suavemente y le susurraba palabras al oído.

Edward se acercó lentamente hasta Isabella y bajó su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca que ambos sentían el aliento del otro. Sus labios se juntaron y entrelazaron, el sabor de ambos se mesclaba, las manos de Edward subieron y tocó su cabello, desprendió su horquilla y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, su otra mano se fue hasta su cintura aprisionándola así contra su cuerpo.

Isabella estaba quieta, su cuerpo tenso. De todos los sueños que tenía con su jefe jamás pensó que se harían realidad. Cerró los ojos y lentamente se entregó a aquel beso que sería el comienzo de todo.

Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba. —Tranquila —le susurró Edward.

La joven asintió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como los vellos de su mandíbula y cuello se erizaban al contacto de los labios de Edward.

Continuó besando su cuello hasta llegar al escote de su blusa, Edward soltó la mano de su cabello y la llevó directamente hasta su blusa, desabrochó uno a uno los botones y su boca comenzó a bajar conforme la prenda iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward al ver la ropa interior de su secretaria, la lujuria invadió su cuerpo, llevó ambas manos a la espalda de Isabella y desabrochó la prenda, la lanzó a algún lugar tras él. Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar al botón y cierre de la falda, los desabrochó rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Isabella llevó sus manos hasta los primeros botones de la camisa de Edward y los desabrochó rápidamente. Pasó las manos por su amplio torso casi libre de algún vello. Bajó por sus abdominales hasta llegar a la pretina de cinturón, bajó lentamente el cierre y jugó un poco con el botón para luego desabrocharlo completamente.

Una vez completamente desnudos, Edward giró a Isabella dejándola afirmada contra el escritorio, tocó sus senos lentamente, acercó su cara hasta la parte trasera del cuello y sopló, sus labios recorrieron su columna hasta llegar al trasero, sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, subió y al llegar hasta su vagina tocó suavemente su centro, sintió lo húmeda que estaba y al sentir el suave ronroneo de Bella, se encendió mas.

Sin aguantar más, Edward tomó a su secretaria por la cadera y al chocar su miembro con el centro de Isabella, gimió.

Isabella dejó su pecho afirmado contra el escritorio y separó bien las piernas, sintió como Edward posicionaba su miembro en su entrada se relajo, cuando iba entrando sintió un pequeño dolor, parecido a la tirantez… su único y antiguo novio había sido el único con el que había tenido sexo, pero de eso habían ocurrido más de cuatro años.

Después de unos segundos, Edward comenzó a moverse, lento y suave disfrutando de la estrechez y calidez que profesaba. Un gruñido salió de su pecho cuando Isabella se acomodó levantando más las caderas, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás tomándolo a él por la cintura y afirmando su cuerpo.

Incrementó el ritmo, logrando así que el primer orgasmo de Bella descendiera. Siguió bombeando, cada vez más rápido… cuando sintió la conocida tirantez en sus testículos supo que se acercaba su anhelada liberación.

Sacó su miembro y bombeó rápidamente con su mano logrando así que su semen cayera en parte de las piernas de Bella y la otra en el suelo.

Se dejó caer sobre el frágil cuerpo de Isabella y dio un húmedo beso sobre su hombro.

…

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Isabella llegó a su departamento. Entró sin hacer ruido, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hermana menor sentada en el viejo sillón, esperándola.

—Creí que te había pasado algo, pero cuando me contestó tu jefe entendí que debería irme a dormir —dijo Irina despacio, evaluando a su hermana con la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bella—. Ya es tarde, deberías estar dormida.

—Sabes que esto que estás haciendo terminará mal. Solo será por un tiempo, ellos no se fijan en personas como nosotros, todo el mundo los juzgará… ya sabes el antiguo cliché, «mi secretaria es mi amante».

—No sabes de qué estás hablando, esto no será así —replicó.

Irina rió. — ¿Te creíste todo el cuento? ¿Qué te prometió? O te va a pagar—preguntó agitando sus manos.

Bella, furiosa, se acercó a Irina y le propinó una bofetada. —No vengas a hablar de algo que no sabes, él no es así.

—No vengas a llorar donde mi cuando él ya no te quiera.

Irina se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación. En cambio, Isabella se quedó ahí de pie, después de todo lo que había ocurrido se habían quedado abrazados en el sillón del despacho sin decir palabra, el sueño había acabado con ella y se quedó profundamente dormida en su pecho hasta que él la despertó para decirle que su hermana la llamaba. Se habían vestido en silencio y él le había traído a casa.

El resto era historia, la mañana siguiente se levantó relajada, se duchó y vistió para ir a la oficina, el trabajo estuvo pesado al igual que en los siguientes días, no había sabido nada de Edward, pero por lo que había escuchado estaba de viaje visitando a su madre.

La tarde pasó de manera lenta. Venía saliendo del gran edificio cuando un vehículo conocido se estacionó frente a ella, llevaba la ventanilla abajo y su mirada se posó en ella.

—Súbete —fue la breve orden.

Isabella corrió hasta llegar al lado del copiloto y se subió rápidamente.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Por el momento a tu casa.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Está tu madre bien?

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido. Arrancó el vehículo rápidamente y se perdieron por las calles de Londres.

Durante el trayecto hacia el departamento de Isabella ninguno dijo una palabra, ella miraba ansiosamente el paisaje por la ventanilla; al doblar en la esquina que daba en su calle, su corazón se aceleró al igual que su respiración.

—Llegamos —dijo para romper el silencio.

Edward asintió y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y bajó del vehículo. Bella lo imitó.

— ¡Vamos, subamos rápido! —exclamó.

Edward se rió a carcajadas y subió a igual velocidad que ella. Al llegar a la habitación ambos saciaron a la lujuria que reinaba en sus cuerpos.

…

Dos semanas después.

…

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo acostumbrado, el nublado Londres seguía igual y la oficina estaba aun más aburrida. El día de hoy se había arreglado más de lo acostumbrado, Edward llegaría a la oficina y todo en su vida sería perfecto.

Pasado las nueves, Isabella sintió el ascensor subir por lo que aprovechó para mirarse en el espejo y arreglarse un poco; las puertas se abrieron y su perfecto jefe salió.

Un traje de Armani azul marino y su cabello cobrizo desordenado, con su maletín en la mano avanzó hasta su oficina.

—Señorita Swan —saludó.

—Buenos días, señor, bienvenido.

—Swan, tráigame un café.

—Enseguida

Edward entró al despacho y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

La joven, casi corriendo, hizo el café y se lo llevó rápidamente; al dejarlo encima de la mesa le tembló la mano.

—Señorita, quédese un momento.

La joven se sentó en la silla al frente de Edward y ambos permanecieron en silencio, los minutos pasaron y ninguno hablaba.

El señor Cullen se acomodó en el asiento y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de tomar el lápiz y jugar con él pasándolo de una mano a otra.

—Dígame.

—Lamento hacer esto, pero… estás despedida. Recoge tus cosas ahora, te quiero en media hora afuera de esta oficina.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó.

—Lo que oíste, Isabella.

—No, no puede ser.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y algunas descendieron por su mejilla. Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo. Tomó su bolso, recogió sus cosas, las guardo rápidamente y salió hacia el ascensor. Las demás personas la miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

Caminó toda la tarde hasta llegar a al _Tower Bridge__**, **_vio el río mientras atardecía, como los reflejos del crepúsculo teñían las aguas del _Támesis._ Se sacó los zapatos de tacón altísimos y los dejó en el suelo.

Las palabras que le había dicho su hermana la habían atormentado toda la tarde.

Se sentó en el suelo. Las pequeñas gotas cayeron en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos.

Irina se lo había dicho y ella, cegada por el momento, sucumbió ante el deseo y cayó en los brazos de la persona equivocada.


End file.
